


The Sacred Words

by AsTheDevilsCry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheDevilsCry/pseuds/AsTheDevilsCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zayn is forced into a marriage with a evil woman. But too avoid the marriage Zayn runs away from his kingdom. Zayn's parents order a Knight  by the name of Liam to try and find their missing Prince. Seems like a simple task right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Zayn! Zayn, where are you?" Zayn's mother called, walking quickly down the corridor. _Where could he have gone now._ Zayn often disappears when his betrothed sends a letter to their castle informing them that she will be arriving the following week. Now it's the day of her arrival and he is nowhere to be found. "You there!" the queen calls out, stopping a guard. "What is it your highness?" The guard questions while doing a slight bow. "Have you seen, Prince Zayn? I'm awfully worried. Princess Sumeria of Nottingham is to be arriving at noon." The Queen said worryingly. "Yes of course, my Queen. Prince Zayn is bathing at the moment" The Queen thanks the guard wholeheartedly before hurrying off. When the Queen arrived at the chamber room, the guards opened the door for her. "Zayn" The Queen said sternly, "Do you know what day it is?" Zayn was lounging in the basin as some servants were slowly carrying pots off of the mantel and pouring the heated water in as some bathed and scrubbed Zayn. "I'm well aware of what's happening today" Zayn sighed. "That beast of a women that I'm supposed to marry is coming" His mother gave him a look for disapproval. "Sumeria is a wonderful young lady, Zayn. Don't talk about her in such a way." Zayn stared at his mother dully with his eyebrow cocked. The Queen sighed and sat on the edge of the basin across from Zayn, slowly churning the water with her fingers. "You'll learn to love her, Zayn. You're gonna have to, I know it seems like she isn't right for you but you'll see. Just give it a while, I was uncertain when I was betrothed to your father. But I grew to love him." Zayn steps out of the bath as a servant wraps a towel around him. I doubt I could ever love a woman like her Zayn thought. "I'm not sure, Mother. This is too much for me" The Queen shows a look for remorse "Zayn, I'm-" "Leave it be, Mother" Zayn turns and walks out of the room.

-

Zayn is laying on his bed as someone knocks on his door. "What is it?" Zayn asks. A Page opens the door, "I'm sorry to bother you, my Prince. But your betrothed has arrived" _Fucking fantastic._ Zayn gets up, only dressed in a long white tunic. The Page tsks and goes into Zayn's wardrobe to get him something more suitable. "Would you like certain color, my Prince?" the Page asks. Zayn waves him off but then decides. "Gold" Zayn plainly says. After a good fifteen minutes of fumbling and yelping, Zayn is finally properly dressed. He follows the Page to the main stairs where he sees his mother and father welcoming in the King, Queen, and Princess of Nottingham. Zayn sucks in a breath and heads down the stairs. "Welcome, King Merek and Queen Arabella." Zayn says with fake hospitality. "Hello there, Zayn" Sumeria grins "Are you not going to welcome me too?" Zayn holds back his tongue from saying anything improper. "Welcome, Princess Sumeria" She smiles wolfishly. "That's much better" She extends her arm and gives Zayn a pout. He takes it and lays a kiss on her blue silk glove. "Come now" King Yaser says. "Our chefs have prepared quite the banquet for us"

-

Everyone is gathered around the table and the chefs pass everyone the first course. Zayn is quiet, silently eating his food while his parents talk about his marriage that is coming soon, too soon for Zayn's liking. "Why Zayn" Sumeria says gleefully " Can't you believe our marriage is just three months away" Zayn pausing for a moment, he looks at her and gives her a dull "Yes, I can't believe it". He doesn't want to hear any of this. He has never liked Sumeria even when they were little. Her eyes are a cold green, they show no remorse or feelings for anything but herself. She was always rough with Zayn, always play fighting and hurting him but he would never try to strike her back. Zayn believes she is just plain evil. She is always in the audience at a public execution, She likes to see the fear in people. There where stories around their kingdom that she would torture and kill her servants. And that strikes a cord in Zayn, chilling him. This is not someone he wants in his life, let alone marry. "Zayn, daringly" Sumeria smiles "Why don't you show me the garden, I just adore your roses" Zayn looks at her disdainfully but before he can speak up his father does " That sounds like a splendid idea. Zayn?" his father always gives him that look, and he can't disappoint him. "Come along" Zayn groans as he grabs her hand and takes her to the place he didn't want her to ever be near.

-

Zayn and with the help of some fellow gardeners, have created this beautiful garden that he is very proud of, Zayn spends most of his time taking care of his prized roses and mums. Ever seen he was a little boy he enjoyed the colors and look of flowers, he would sneak into the garden at night when the gardeners weren't there and would be in awe at all the flowers beauty. He would draw pictures of them and have them scattered along the floor of his room. The guards would often think young Zayn had run off but would find him sleeping in the garden. It was his paradise, his escape from his dooming future, but now with her in the garden with him, he was worried. "Oh my" Sumeria gasps "These are quite lovely" Zayn mumbles a quiet thank you. "Come on, Zayn. What is the matter with you" Zayn stares at her, looking into her cold eyes. "I don't want you here" Sumeria laughs " Oh please Zu-Zu" He cringes, he hates that pet name she calls him. "I'm not gonna hurt your precious weeds" She grabs the shears and cuts five of the Zayn's favorite white roses. "Oops" She grins "Except those" Zayn snatches the shears from her hand "Leave" Zayn growls through clenched teeth. But Sumeria finds it amusing. "You don't scare me, Zu-Zu" "Leave" Zayn says once again. "Oh fine" Sumeria laughs "You're no fun anymore." They walk back inside where guards greet them. Zayn sees the servants handing the King and Queen of Nottingham their coats and Zayn smiles a bit. "Come along, Sumeria" King Merek says "We have a long way back, did you enjoy the garden?" Sumeria perks up "Of course, Father. It was amazing" Giving Zayn a grin. As the guards open the doors for them Sumeria blows Zayn a kiss and he feels disgusted. '"I'm going to retire" Zayn says as he heads to his room before his parents could say anything. He hated this, he hated it so much. Why is he to marry this monster of a girl? Why couldn't he have a decision in this? Why is this all so unfair? Zayn's eyes sting as he buries his head in his pillows and falls asleep, one more day closer to his nightmare of a future.


	2. Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is! thank you guys for the support! -Cara

Zayn was awoken by his page bringing in his breakfast. "Just leave the cart there" Zayn mumbles, running a hand through his unruly hair. "As you wish" The Page bows before leaving. Zayn stretches and slowly gets out of bed, yesterday was a nightmare Zayn makes his way to the balcony, looking out towards the kingdom. Within his view he sees merchants selling produce, Women changing clothes up to dry, carriages heading into the village, and children play fighting. Zayn sighs, as foolishly as it may sound he has always wished for a common life. He hated everything this is about royalty. The pampering, the constantly being followed and watched by guards, having enemies that seem to hate you for no reason. Zayn longed to be a simple commoner. But that dream was long from his reality, Zayn gives the kingdom one more look before turning away. His breakfast is now cold and his bread is soggy from the butter, but he eats it anyway. Zayn decides he will go out to his garden and plant new roses. Zayn looks down at himself and sees he's dressed in only loose fitting pants and a worn dress shirt. Not caring about his appearance he leaves his room just like that and heads to the garden.

-

As he walks to the garden a smile grows on his face as he sees his friend. "Niall!" Zayn calls out, he gets his attention and grins when he sees Niall excitedly waving back. Niall is technically the royal family's gardener. But he doesn't really know anything about plants, he admitted that to Zayn one day when he was trying to teach him how to grow a simple Morning Glory. Zayn doesn't really know much of Niall's past. He just remembered going to the garden one day and seeing this cheerful Irishman looking at his roses, he introduced himself as Niall and they've been friends ever since. "Hey, Zayn" Niall grins. He is the only person besides his mother and father who is allowed to call him Zayn. "What happened to these roses?" Niall questions, pointing down to the dying white roses. Zayn coldly responds "I don’t want to talk about it" He picks them up and discards them in the bin with all the other dead leaves and flowers. Zayn looks and sees that Niall is biting his lip with his head down. "I'm sorry, Niall. I didn't mean to be so rude. Just yesterday was not my day" Niall gives him a slight smile "It's alright, I forgive you" Zayn squeezes his side and he yelps "Don't go all soft on me, Naïve" Zayn jokes. Niall laughs and shakes his head. "So what bring you here today?" Niall questions. "I was gonna plant some more flowers but it  seems you already did that for me" Zayn cocks an eyebrow "Are you sure you did it right?"  "I'm not as daft as you think, I'm learning" Niall remarked.  Zayn smiles to himself, at least he has Niall and his garden.

-

Zayn's marriage is fast approaching, just one month away. Tonight the royal family is throwing a ball to celebrate King Yaser and Queen Trisha's anniversary . Royalty from all over are going to be attending, unfortunately including Zayn's Fiancee. Zayn's has been in his dressing room for the last half hour being pushed and pulled into all sorts of different attire, as soon as he gets one on, his mother decides it's not good enough and has him changed into another by the servants. "Mother" Zayn groans "Do you really think all this is necessary?" Trisha tsks "I want you too look your best for tonight, it's a very important occasion after all" Trisha pauses the servants for a moment to look over Zayn.  Zayn was dressed in a amber robe with white hoses and silky black boots. "Perfect!" Trisha exclaims. Trisha grabs Zayn and rushes out the room and down the main hall. "Now, Zayn. I want you to be friendly" Trisha explains "Smile, make small talk. Just do anything until this night is over okay?"

"Yes, mum" Zayn begrudgingly agrees. Trisha smiles, "Thank you, dear"

-

An hour into the ball and Zayn can't get away quick enough. Sumeria has just arrived and she quickly spots Zayn. Zayn turns to try and look calm as he quickly starts to walk away but he feels a tug on his around and is turned around to be face to face with Sumeria's sickly beautiful green eyes. "I'm so glad I caught you in time, Zu-Zu" Sumeria grins. "Glad you can make it" Zayn says dully. "What took you so long? Were you busy slaughtering a child" she laughs loudly and playfully, as if Zayn said a hilarious joke "Good heavens no, why are you so mean, Zu-Zu? Don't you love your future wife" Sumeria says bluntly. Zayn shows a look of disgust "I'd never love nor marry you. You're the most foulest woman I've ever met" Sumeria places a hand to her chest and fakes being shocked "My, Zu-Zu, you have no choice in the matter if you get to marry me or not. I'm your betrothed. And therefore, your future wife" Zayn pushes past her, he's had enough and won't listen to anymore.

-

Zayn looks out his window in his room, his mind set. On his bed lays a bad of his essentials he believes he needs for his journey. He is leaving this castle, leaving his kingdom. There is no way he is marrying that low some witch. He picks up his bag and leaves a piece of parchment paper, written inside is his letter to his parents, apologizing for leaving. Zayn heads down the corridor quietly as the ball still continues. He heads out the back, towards the garden. He doesn't see anyone around, so he throw his bag over the stone wall and quickly climbs over. He sits at the top for a moment, looking back at the castle. He gives one last goodbye before jumping down the other side, and running off


End file.
